El calor del pleno invierno
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Newt recuerda el invierno y está seguro que Minho es ese calor que necesita cuando hace frío.


**El calor del pleno invierno**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todo el universo de The Maze Runner es propiedad de James Dashner.

_Este fic participa en "¡Fandoms unidos, Jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Pareja:** Minho & Newt.

**Estación:** Invierno.

* * *

><p>Las estaciones no se pueden distinguir en El Claro.<p>

El clima siempre acostumbra ser el mismo y nunca se ha visto una lluvia. El agua que se les suministra a los animales y a las plantas, proviene de las tuberías que están instaladas por debajo del suelo. De allí también sacan el agua para poder bañarse y mantener limpios los baños.

Las temperaturas suelen ser constantes durante todos los días del año. Los corredores son los que más sufren la presión del calor, debido a que se dedican a explorar cada una de las secciones y los animales cuentan con las instalaciones necesarias para no perecer a manos de los días soleados.

Newt sueña con ver el invierno.

Al principio no sabe por qué razón conoce la estación y luego piensa que antes de que los Creadores le borraran la memoria; el invierno debe haber sido su estación preferida. Esa idea le lleva a pensar en su antiguo hogar, quizás vivía en algún lugar donde el clima era frío.

¿Y qué hay de los copos de nieve?

Estira su mano hacia adelante y cierra los ojos, imaginando que puede sentirlos escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Newt sabe que es una simple ilusión, una proyección imaginaria de su mente porque nunca ha estado presente en una nevada. Al menos, no lo recuerda.

—¿Qué cosa miertera estás haciendo, tonto shank?

Es la voz de Minho que interrumpe el momento imaginativo de Newt, donde se dedica a tratar de recordar las estaciones. De recordar un clima diferente al que hay en El Laberinto.

De recordar el invierno.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que utilizar ese vocabulario? —pregunta Newt rodando los ojos—. Te he dicho varias veces que tengo nombre y no me gusta que me digas _tonto shank. _¿Acaso un Penitente se comió tu cerebro?

Minho cruza sus piernas y se sienta junto a Newt, sobre el suelo de piedra que cubre El Claro. Observa los cabellos dorados que parecen destellar por la incidencia de los rayos de sol y le aparta los mechones de la frente.

—Si un Penitente se comiera mi cerebro, se intoxicaría y moriría al instante —responde con una sonrisa burlona—. Ahora que lo estoy pensando, tienes apariencia de niñita.

—¿Alguna vez has visto una chica?

—Supongo que sí —responde y se encoge de hombros—. Antes que los Creadores me borrarán la memoria, debo haber sido muy exitoso con las chicas. ¡Solamente tienes que mirarme!

Newt le mira.

Minho tiene el cabello oscuro y sus ojos rasgados hacen que su mirada parezca mucho más profunda que cualquier otra. Se le forman dos hoyuelos, uno en cada mejilla, cuando sonríe de esa forma burlona que acostumbra.

Pero no solamente le gusta su apariencia física. Le gusta su forma de ser, por más que llegue a ser demasiado sarcástico y egocéntrico a veces.

—Te estoy mirando y por eso mismo creo que gracias a tu encanto natural, es que solamente somos chicos aquí. Debes haber acabado con el género femenino.

—Como si fueras más guapo que yo, _shuck face_. Lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a repetir, te pareces demasiado a una chica —contesta y le golpea el hombro—. Quizás no puedes ser considera un chico.

Una idea atraviesa la mente de Newt como una ráfaga de luz a gran velocidad. Observa en todas las direcciones, asegurándose que no hay miradas curiosas y toma la mano de Minho. Entonces comienza a moverla y la coloca sobre su muslo. Poco a poco la va subiendo, hasta colocarla sobre su miembro viril.

Minho abre los ojos de forma desorbitada, quizás sorprendido por la actitud tan osada que Newt tiene y sorprendido de que se arriesgue a ser descubierto en cualquier instante por Alby o cualquier otro Habitante. Pero siendo completamente sincero, no le interesa que los descubran.

Le obliga a frotar su mano por toda la longitud y tiene que cerrar los ojos para reprimir el gemido que purga por salir de su garganta, al sentir la dureza de la cual él es el único dueño.

—¿Sigues teniendo dudas si soy un chico o no? —se inclina lentamente en dirección a su oído y allí le muerde juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja—. ¿Puedes sentir esto, Minho?

Y vaya si Minho siente lo que tiene entre sus dedos.

De repente aparta la mano como si el contacto le quemara. Tiene las mejillas arreboladas y Newt no puede ocultar su sonrisa al contemplarle por primera vez sonrojado de ese modo.

—Has pasado de ser un tonto shank a un pervertido shank.

—¿Se supone que debo saber la diferencia? —Minho asiente con un movimiento brusco de cabeza—. ¿Qué sabes de las estaciones?

Él enarca una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A las estaciones. Se supone que el año está dividido en cuatro períodos de climas diferentes y se denomina estaciones a dichos períodos —explica haciendo un ademán—. En invierno caen copos de nieve. ¿Puedes recordar el invierno?

Minho por un instante se queda sin palabras. No sabe que responder y al mismo tiempo se siente confundido por eso, él siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. En un instante se encuentra tocando las partes íntimas de Newt y al siguiente se encuentran hablando de los copos de nieve.

—Comienzo a pensar que un miertero Penitente te ha hincado el diente.

—Ningún Penitente ataca de día —dice como si fuera lo más obvio—. Si te dieran la oportunidad de tener los recuerdos de tu vida pasada, ¿los tendrías?

—Si nos borraron la memoria debe ser por algo, ¿no? Además no quiero de vuelta mis recuerdos, quiero quedarme con los que tengo.

—Yo quiero quedarme contigo —comenta Newt de repente—. Quiero quedarme contigo que eres el calor del pleno invierno.

Minho lo molestará habitualmente por ser tan mierteramente romántico y sensible.


End file.
